


Homemade Movies Are All the Rage

by pherryt



Series: Tales From a Candy Store [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has no shame, Coming Out, Dean is Scarred for Life, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex Tape, accidental feelings, communal bathrooms, frantic Sam, revenge of the moose, side destiel, that's not how you do it, upset gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Sam had two plans for dinner - Come out to his brother and introduce his new boyfriend. But maybe not like that. Crap.





	Homemade Movies Are All the Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as "Revenge of the Moose" which i think i'm going to use as a tag from now on. I need to go and edit some old fics :D
> 
> From now on, these will probably not have any semblance of order. I had plans for between the last section and this one, but this was the one that came to mind first.
> 
> also, i marked this as explicit but it isn't really? It's got some small segments but no actual scenes. you'll understand when you get there - if you think it's too strong, let me know.
> 
> thank you to thegrumpykale for the Beta :D (She helped me decide where i wanted to cut it off. Endings are HARD! I almost went PAST where I DID choose to stop)

It was all Dean’s own fault, really. But Sam certainly hadn’t expected to A) come out like this or B) introduce Gabriel as his boyfriend in quite that way. Not that he thought Dean would have a problem with either of those things, Sam just hadn’t gotten around to it yet.

Still, Sam couldn’t help but be both mortified (as well as secretly pleased at having finally gotten some revenge at last) by  _ how  _ he’d been outed in both regards.

He wasn’t sure, but he thought that Gabriel might have actually had a hand in it. What else could account for Dean finding what he found? Sam knew for a fact it had never been in his apartment to begin with so, yeah, Gabriel had to have planted it. Sam should probably be mad about that but…for some reason he couldn’t manage that.

It had happened when Sam invited Dean and Cas over for dinner. He’d planned to tell him about Gabriel then. Well, Dean already  _ knew  _ about Gabriel, technically, he just didn’t  _ know  _ about Gabriel. Sam shook his head, trying to clear his convoluted thoughts.

So yeah, operation, “Come out to Dean and Introduce Gabriel” had been going well. Gabriel had done all the cooking, shooing Sam out of the kitchen – Sam was an absolute disaster in that regard, even he could admit – so instead, Sam had made sure the place was tidy.

Not too hard, since he’d been spending more time in Gabriel’s apartment across the hall than in his own lately. The biggest problem had been the dust, to be honest, and that had been easily dealt with, leaving Sam at loose ends.

Thankfully, Cas and Dean had arrived before long, and only an hour later than Sam had told them to arrive (one guess what  _ they  _ had been doing. Thank  _ God  _ he didn’t live with them anymore!) which made them right on time, seeing as Sam had cheated in that regard. He’d known they’d get distracted. It was inevitable. They  _ always  _ got distracted. So he’d purposely told them the wrong time. Gabriel had scoffed but when Dean and Cas knocked on the door at exactly 6pm, instead of 5pm, he gave Sam an impressed look.

Bending down to give Gabriel a soft kiss, Sam then turned away and let in his brother and his brother’s boyfriend. Dean sauntered in, a case of beer in his hand, Castiel strolling in behind him looking as disheveled as always and – yup – still wearing the sandals, even in the middle of winter. Sam shivered in sympathy. At least Dean had managed to get him to put on that godawful trenchcoat with the extra lining in it to cut the wind.

“Hey, bitch!” Dean greeted him.

“Jerk,” Sam said back with a smile.

Castiel nodded. “Sam.”

“Cas, nice to see you. You guys remember Gabriel, right?” Sam had to bite his cheek in order to say that with a straight face.

“Remember him? Dude! His pie was  _ awesome _ !” Dean gushed. “Right Cas?”

Cas nodded. “I believe his exact word was orgasmic.”

Sam groaned and covered his eyes.  Even here, in the privacy of his own home, he couldn’t get away from them.

“Cas!” Dean hissed out. Sam raised his eyebrow in surprise. Well, that was new. Maybe Dean was trying to be considerate because this wasn’t his space. Unfortunately for Dean, Cas had no filter.

“Well I, for one, am glad to know you think so highly of my skills, since I did all the cooking tonight,” Gabriel said, beaming as he waved from the stove. “Welcome, welcome.”

“Dude, you made your  _ guest  _ do all the cooking?” Dean whispered. “Niiiiice.”

“Well, actually – “

“So where do I put this? Enough room in your fridge or should I just put a couple of bottles in at a time?” Dean headed for the fridge without waiting for an answer, Castiel wandering away to look at the walls and bookshelves. There wasn’t much there to hold his interest, the walls being nearly empty and Cas having perused all Sam’s books the last few times he’d been there.

“Cas, go ahead and turn on the TV if you want. I think there’s a game on or something. Or if not, we could pop in a movie,” Sam called out.

Cas looked up and smiled. “Thank you, Sam.”

Sam turned back to the kitchen, snagging the beer Dean held out for him, and another for Gabe. Dean popped the tops off his and Cas’s beers with this ring and left Sam in the kitchen with Gabriel. Sam huffed and took a sip from the bottle.

“Well, this is going well so far,” Sam said sarcastically. “First attempt – total failure. Dean didn’t even notice.”

Gabriel laughed and peeked around Sam to where the other couple was fiddling with the tv system. He grinned and looked back up at Sam. “Don’t worry, Sammich, I guarantee before the night is over, you’ll be out completely. It may even happen sooner than you think.” He winked and turned his back to Sam to continue with dinner, Sam’s eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Sam shook his head. Whatever Gabriel was up to, he’d find out eventually. He just hoped he hadn’t done something stupid. He dug out a bottle opener and popped open his and Gabe’s beers and took a sip. Gabriel took his gratefully and checked the oven.

“Oh, hey, Sam, I think I left some pre-dinner snacks on the counters – could you run and get them? Don’t want to leave this unattended.” Gabriel looked at Sam with pleading eyes and a twinkle.

“Sure, what am I looking for?”

“Just a cheese and crackers plate. Nothing fancy.”

“You left cheese out on the counter? Won’t it go bad?”

“Not for long, promise. You’ll be fine.”

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” Sam said with a bemused sigh. He wanted more than anything to lean down and kiss Gabriel within an inch of his life, but Sam restrained himself to touching his hand gently. A soft caress. Everything else would have to wait till later, till after he told Dean.

Gabriel leaned in, “You know, best way to tell ‘em? Just put on a show…Eh? Whatddya say?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows suggestively, giving Sam a slow once over, his eyes dragging up and down the tall form of Sam (it maybe paused in a couple of places, lingering a little too long if anyone was watching).

Sam shook his head in horror, “God, no! Not like that! I wanna break it to him gentle.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Sure, whatever you say.”

Hesitating – he really wanted to kiss Gabe – Sam turned to the door, pausing only to say, “Hey, Dean, Cas? Gabe left some things in his apartment. I’ll be right back. You behave while I’m gone.”

“What? Why would you even have to ask that?” Dean’s tone was affronted, his lips turned down in a pout.

Castiel looked at him with a snort. “Seems like a fair enough request to me. We’ll do our best Sam, but no promises.”

Leaving his brother arguing with Cas about whether that had been called for or not, Sam ducked across the hall and into the whirlwind mess of Gabriel’s apartment. At least half of Sam’s clothes were here, having migrated the last time they did laundry together. He easily found the snacks Gabriel had been talking about. He groaned at the site of the precut cheeses.

“Really, Gabe? What are you, four?” Sam muttered to himself, though he couldn’t help smiling at the cheese shapes.

As soon as he stepped back out into the hall, the smile died. What was he – wait was he hearing – those sounds, they were –

He charged across the short space of the hall and into his apartment, yelling “Goddammit Dean! In my own  _ house _ ?” But when he caught sight of the scene before him, Sam froze in mortification.

Gabriel was on the ground, laughing his fool head off. Dean was whimpering on the couch and Cas was leaning forward, his eyes glued to the small entertainment center. They weren’t doing anything. Which meant…Sam’s eyes followed Cas’s line of sight to see, in his full glorious nakedness, Gabriel on his TV, atop an equally naked Sam.

“Turn it off!” Dean cried out.

“Why? I like it,” Cas hummed out, eyes glued to the action on the screen. Sam’s moans echoed out over the speakers, Gabriel’s harsh panting, the slap of skin – all of it so easily heard – the visuals much clearer than he’d imagined Gabriel’s little phone could do.

Sam made a strangled sound. How the  _ hell _ had that gotten in  _ here _ ? Why were they  _ watching  _ it? Why was it still  _ playing _ ? At Sam’s sound of dismay, Cas turned and beamed at him. “I didn’t know you were a bottom, Sam.”

“Lalalalala!” Dean yelled, squinting his eyes closed tight and holding his hands over his ears.

Cas faced Dean and pried his hands away from his ears. “I don’t understand, Dean. You love porn. Only last night you were – “

“Porn, yeah, but not of my  _ brother _ !” Dean whimpered again. “I don’t want to see Sam getting…getting… _ plowed _ by some dude! Oh my fucking god, what is  _ wrong  _ with you?”

Sam started laughing hysterically, the plate of crudely shaped cheeses and accompanying crackers tipping out of his hand. The plate was caught by Gabriel’s hand, unseen by Sam, and rescuing the plate from disaster even as Sam slipped to the floor, doubled over and wheezing.

“Fuck, why isn’t anybody turning this off?” Dean yelled, trying to drown out the sounds of Gabe and Sam enthusiastically fucking.

“I’m quite enjoying it,” Castiel said.

“Don’t look at me – I gotta make sure the dinner doesn’t burn,” Gabriel skipped back to the kitchen after dropping the plate on the trunk Sam was using as a coffee table.

Sam laughed harder till tears started coming out of his eyes. What was even his life?

“What the fuck is wrong with you? You think this is funny?” Dean demanded, his back to the tv as he glared down at Sam. Somehow, the tv got louder and Dean winced.

“Funny? Hell yeah, I think it’s funny,” Sam managed to choke out, trying to regain his breath and straighten up. “You sure as hell had no problem subjecting me to live action brother porn when I was living with you. I can’t count how many times I walked in on you and Cas going at it. Or woke up to you two fucking like bunnies. Or had a sleepless night because I could hear you through the damn walls. Didn’t seem to bother you then. Why did you think I moved out? And now you have the gall to complain about  _ that _ ?” Sam pointed behind Dean.

Dean blinked.

Cas, without turning away from the home video Sam was now regretting he’d  _ ever  _ agreed to (Gabriel was damn persuasive with that nimble tongue of his), said, “He’s got a point, Dean.”

“Wait…so what is this, some sort of revenge?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Not on purpose, but sure.” Sam shrugged. “A taste of your own medicine? I’m all for it.”

“Fine, point made. Can we just fucking…turn it off already, for fucks sake?” Dean said, his words laced with resignation and desperation.

“I’d like to finish watching this,” Cas called from the couch. Sam barked out a laugh and covered his eyes, dropping his head against the floor. Of course. The whole reason he’d never tried any sort of revenge like this was  _ because  _ Cas was completely shameless. He had no boundaries. He would never have gotten the point.

With a sigh, he climbed up off the floor and went for the tv. “Sorry, Cas, but as fun as it was to get my point across to Dean, I’m not exactly comfortable with  _ anyone  _ watching this, brother or not.” Sam reached forward and pressed the stop button.

The video continued to play. He frowned at it. The volume rose again, bringing his attention back to the screen. He’d tried not to look because he knew he wouldn’t survive it. Watching Gabe thoroughly enjoying licking him clean, sliding his tongue over what Sam remembered quite clearly as his overly sensitive hole. On the screen Sam cried out, Gabriel moaned and slurped and Sam _ not _ on the screen’s breath hitched.

He tore his eyes away with difficulty and started slamming the stop button but it just. Kept. Playing! With a curse, he ducked behind the system and yanked the plug.

Blissful silence filled the room. Long moments of nothingness. Sam closed his eyes and slumped in relief. A sudden clang drew everyone's attention in time to watch Gabriel bang a pot lid with a ladle a second time in a makeshift gong.

“Dinners ready,” Gabriel said, beaming.

Dean scrambled to his feet and darted for the table, putting distance between himself and the scene of the horror that he was already complaining was now etched on the back of his eyelids for forever. Cas followed more slowly, sitting down next to Dean and rubbing a hand over his back comfortingly, but otherwise completely undisturbed.

Sam looked at Gabriel.

Gabriel fidgeted and looked away guiltily.

And that’s when Sam  _ knew _ .  Not just suspected, but knew. Knew that Gabriel had a hand in all of this. His coming out, his revenge, all of it. No wonder he’d not been worried in the slightest earlier, when Sam was complaining about that Dean hadn’t even noticed his attempt to come out.

With narrowed eyes, Sam stalked to the table. He and Gabriel could talk later, when there were no witnesses. He sat and Gabriel dished out the food to each plate before sitting down himself. What had supposedly been pre-dinner snacks were now set up on the table as part of dinner. Dean froze when he saw the penis shaped cheese slices, his fingers hovering uncertainly.

Cas smiled at them fondly and grabbed a handful of the cheese and crackers. No shame. What must it be like to be Cas? No hangups or worries about what other people would think? Right now, Sam’s heart was thundering in his chest.

“So, Sammy…I take it you’re gay?” Dean finally said, a couple of bites into the meal.

“Pan, really,” Sam shrugged.

Dean nodded. “Cool, that’s cool. Good for you. And um, so, are you two…are you dating or are you just…fuck buddies?” Dean nearly choked on the last words but he managed to get them out. Sam’s eyebrow raised, impressed by the effort.

“Um, well, unless Sam breaks up with me tonight, we’re dating,” Gabriel answered.

“So this was your doing?” Cas asked calmly.

“Sorta? It was a total accident, I promise,” Gabriel turned pleading eyes on Sam before turning back to Dean. “I mean, I thought about it yeah. Sam told me all about  _ why  _ he moved out and I thought, turnabout’s fair play and all.” Gabriel shrugged.

“But I didn’t intend to actually go through with it. I’d set it up the other day, then I thought better of it, since, y’know, it’s uh, something like that is a rather private thing, and I didn’t want to abuse Sam’s trust like that.” Gabriel toyed with his fork, looking down at his food now. “But I must have forgot. We had a rush order at the candy store for custom candies yesterday, one of my workers had called in sick and everything seemed to be going wrong.”

“I remember that,” Sam said softly. “You came home so exhausted you didn’t even want  _ sex _ . Not even a kiss. I thought you were sick.”

Gabe looked up then and Sam was shocked to see his eyes were wet, “I’m sorry, I know this wasn’t how you meant to come out to your brother. I didn’t mean to…” Gabriel abruptly stood and knocked over his chair in the process. He ran out of the apartment, the slamming of the doors behind him making the rest of them wince.

Sam tried to process it all. It had all just happened so fast. What  _ exactly  _ had even just happened? Okay, so…Dean knew everything now and didn’t seem to care. Except that he didn’t want to  _ see  _ any of it which was, really, fine with Sam. And Sam had inadvertently gotten revenge which, yeah, not exactly a bad thing. He actually felt pretty satisfied that.

All in all, Gabriel had done it for him - which was sweet but over the top and very invasive – but Gabriel had also realized he’d gone too far and meant to stop it, to let Sam do his own thing. Sam knew by now that Gabriel had a good heart but he was rather impulsive. The fact was that, being around Sam, Gabriel was learning to curb those tendencies through a WWSD lens (What Would Sam Do). It didn’t stop everything Gabriel wanted to do, but it helped keep him out of the worst trouble.

“You gonna break up with him? Cause, I think I get it,” Dean said, breaking Sam out of his thoughts. “Maybe you should, y’know, go after him? I mean, if you’re  _ not  _ going to break up with him.”

Sam blinked at his brother, at Cas and then at Gabriel’s place at the table and felt his heart go tight. He nodded, jumping up from the table, his own mismatched chair falling to the floor with a clatter. “Yeah, yeah, I think I should.”

Sam darted out of the door and across the way – to find the door locked. He knocked on it, but heard nothing. He frowned and felt in his pockets for his key – thank God Gabriel had given him one fairly early on – and unlocked the door. He didn’t see Gabriel, but in a burst of brilliance, he ducked back out into the hall and strained his ears. When he heard the shower running, Sam headed for the communal bathroom at the end of the hall. Knocking lightly, Sam heard a small “Come in.”

He found Gabriel sitting on the floor of the tub, knees pulled up and his arms wrapped around them. Scalding hot water poured over his back, plastered his honey brown hair to his skull. He made such a forlorn picture that Sam’s heart broke. Gabriel sniffed, and somehow, Sam knew there were cold tears mixed with the hot droplets of the shower.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel mumbled. Quickly, Sam stripped and got in to sit on the floor of the shower with Gabriel, wrapping his arms around him, hooking his chin over Gabe’s shoulder.

“Dude…I’m not exactly mad at you. Do I wish that hadn’t happened – eeeeeh, yes and no. I’m highly mortified that anyone other than you got to see me like that, got to see  _ us. _ Cause man, what we’ve got is pretty special and I don’t want to share that with anyone. On the other hand, Dean’s face!” Sam chortled a little, the rumble of it shaking Gabe, who snorted in response.

“Yeah,’ Gabriel sniffed, “that was pretty epic. I uh, may have gotten a picture or two from it.”

“Seriously?” Sam asked in surprised. “Wait, tell me our video is NOT the backdrop of that…?”

“NO! No, I managed to crop it out,” Gabriel assured.

“Good,” Sam heaved out a breath of relief.

“I’m really sorry, Sam. I seriously just forgot. I don’t wanna mess this up, mess  _ us  _ up. You’re um, pretty special to me too.”

“I believe you, Gabe,” Sam pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s neck, causing the other man to shiver despite the temperature of the shower.

Gabriel turned in Sam’s arms, getting up to his knees. “Oh, thank fucking God,” he breathed out before launching himself at Sam. Sam toppled back, but thankfully didn’t have far to go. He flung a hand out to steady himself before he hit the wall, Gabe pressing him close, their mouths meeting, lips parting, tongues dipping together, tasting.

Sam moaned, “Fuck…between the video earlier, and this, I think dinner's gonna be cold before we return.”

“Let it get cold. Let me take care of you,” Gabriel begged, moving his mouth over Sam’s jaw. Sam whimpered and nodded.

“Yes,” he gasped out, “God, yes…”

It was a long while before they left the privacy of the shower, dressing (and regretting the lack of towels as they tried to drag dry clothes over wet skin) and rejoining Dean and Cas for the remains of dinner.

To be honest, Sam had expected them to have already left, so he was more than a little surprised to see Dean and Cas still there. Dean sat curled up on the couch while Cas comforted him.

“What’s wrong with Dean?” Sam hurried over to the couch in concern. Dean whimpered and curled up against Cas in an even tighter ball.

Cas looked at Sam. “Did you know there are no locks on your bathroom door?”


End file.
